


He Called You Daddy

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: Out of the mouthes of babes...





	He Called You Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



     Danny unlocks Steve’s front door and steps inside, allowing Steve to follow him in. Steve is carrying his niece and his Charlie in his arms. Danny doesn’t come in empty handed; there’s a backpack filled with toys, a shoulder bag filled with clothes and snacks, and a booster seat that he could have left in the car. He drops everything on the floor as gently as possible before rushing to punch in the alarm code before the sirens go off. Steve waits for Danny to close the door and turn on the necessary lights. Danny takes Joan from Steve and follows him to the guest room. How Mary convinced Steve to take her daughter for the night will riddle both men for days to come.  
     Steve puts Charlie down onto the bed that Gracie has declared as her own many times. He walks over to the dresser and pulls on the second drawer, removing Charlie’s Superman PJ’s. In a matter of minutes, Steve has Charlie dressed and tucked into bed. Danny is always impressed how Charlie never makes a fuss when Steve performs this ritual.  
     Steve leans down to kiss the mini Danny goodnight. There is a faint, “I love you, Daddy.” This brings a smile to Steve’s face because he knows the boy has confused him with his partner. Clarification is made though when the child turns to his father who is still holding the sleeping Joan and says, “and I love you, Danno.” And with that, the boy is off to ride firetrucks and fly rocket-ships as all little cowboys do.  
     Both men are left speechless. Danny continues to rock Joan, rubbing her back from time to time. It’s her turn to be prepped for bed. Steve gently takes her out of Danny’s loving hold which causes her to stir. Danny searches for her princess nightgown at the bottom of the bag Mary has prepared for her. Steve is both impressed and saddened at how much his niece has grown since he has seen her last. Joan proves to be her mother’s daughter but gives up the fight to stay awake and takes her place next to Charlie. Both men take a moment to appreciate the work they just accomplished and as if cued, together they make their way to the kitchen.  
     Steve sits exhausted from the events of the day. Danny grabs two Longboards from the refrigerator and then the men are clanking bottlenecks and taking a well deserved pull.  
     “He called you _daddy_.”  
     “Sorry.”  
     “Why are you apologizing?”  
     Steve takes another pull to gather his words. “It doesn’t bother you?”  
     “Why would it?”  
     “Because you’re his dad and he’s your son.”  
     “You’ve known him since the day he was born. You held him before Stan did and that’s when we thought Stan was his father.”  
     Steve nods in agreement and finishes the last of his beer. Before he can ask, Danny is up and grabbing him another one.  
     “He loves you.”  
     “I love him, Danno. Him, Gracie,” and this time he uses the alcohol for encouragement, “and _you_.” He has said this to his partner a hundred times, if not more, but this time it comes out differently.  
     “I love you too, Babe.” Danny reaches for Steve’s hand to give it a gentle pat and then moves his hand up to Steve’s shoulder and leaves it there. Danny closes the distance between the two of them by leaning in. “Do you know what’s happening between us?” Danny has been wanting to ask that of Steve since that night in May when Steve confessed his lie about the doctor’s visit and then the truth about the radiation poisoning.  
     Steve watches for Danny’s reaction when he admits, “I’ve known for a long time.” He waits for Danny to pull back and start a rant about how important their friendship is or how much having a professional partnership means to him and that’s all there is.  
     Instead, Danny gets up and brings Steve with him. “I want to talk about this, you know I do, but not tonight.”  
     Steve can hear it in Danny’s tone; there’s love and sincerity, more than he has ever heard before. Steve sighs with content and responds with, "Okay."  
     Danny takes Steve’s hand, and leads him out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the master bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of H5O nor do I pretend to.
> 
> When I entered this fandom, I remember reading a Tumblr blogger writing that McDanno had not happened yet. That's our job as the fandom, we will make it happen in our fanfic.
> 
> My love and thanks to Happy29. Her beta work is the best and she inspires me to write and post. 
> 
> Check out "A Day in the Life" by Happy29 and ERamos9696. She is constantly posting which is a major labor of love. We are getting a lot of positive feedback and we are having a great time doing it.


End file.
